Forum:Speculation on Joy Boy
Ok now I know Oda is the ultimate decider on this so this speculation. But i think maybe Joy Boy who is mentioned in the latest chapter is perhaps Gol D. Roger. It was mention in poneglyphs and Roger could hear voices from them, I kind of think that maybe the Joy Boy whom Neptune is apologising to might be Gol D. Roger since Roger had a talent for making allies. Just a thought I know there isn't enough info but I'm taking a thought and a wild guess on this. -Langland Noah was given to Fishman Island hundreds of years ago. There's no way Roger was around then. 16:20, November 23, 2011 (UTC) The message Robin read was on the poneglyph itself when she remarked on the name Joy Boy and no one in Rogers' day had any way to affect them. Joy Boy is Fishman Island's version of Montblanc Noland, someone who heavily influenced them in the past and helped them greatly. Noland was killed after "lying" about the city of gold, whereas Joy Boy left something in Fishman Island and was probably killed due to the time this was in, since it was on a poneglyph then it was obviously from the void century, and since Joy Boy's name was on it he was probably from the ancient kingdom who made them. If possible, Noah could be one of the ancient weapons, though this is doubtful, unless it is one other then Pluton and Poseidon, since Robin knowns where they are and what they look like. It does stand to reason, though, to assume that Joy Boy was not only from the ancient kingdom, but possibly a survivor and fishman/merman who came to Fishman Island with Noah as an attempt to move the fishmen/mermen back up with other survivors of the ancient kingdom and defeat the world government. Luffy destroys fishman island by (possibly) finding another poneglyph (maybe under where Noah was) which Robin Translates as to the meaning of all of this. A certain pirate, Caribou, may hear this and when captured by Marines, tells them this in exchange for a pardon. The Ryugu Kingdom is then not only excluded from the Reverie, but attacked and invaded by the World Government in a possible Buster Call, thereby destroying Fishman Island as predicted (though this is highly unlikely). How is the World Government going to reach fishman island? True, they can coat their ships, but 70% of ships dont make it to Fishman Island. I don't think they have submarines like the Heart Pirates. Plus, they might even get eaten or smash into some kind of stone or die in the underwater volcano. So, it is not possible to come attack Fishman Island. Even if they managed to get to Fishman Island. The Fishman/Merfolk(x10 the strength of a human) will bash them up anyways. ... May be Joy Boy is a uncestor of the D. clan and the promise is to take the queen and cetizens to the surface ( to have an adventure? ). So as the story says, Luffy will destroy the island for the qween and cetizens to came use the Noah. ...